1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information processing system which allows the user to input data and instructions for various kinds of processing without using complicated commands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, in an information processing system, such as a computer or the like, instructions for executing a program desired by the user must have been previously defined commands, such as "run", "compile" and the like, or must have had the form of a set of program statements described in a computer language, such as Basic, Fortran or the like.
Recently, methods have been studied wherein commands are input using a natural language by providing a processing unit capable of understanding a natural language in an interface of an information processing system.
However, when using program statements as instructions in the above-described conventional information processing system, a high-level knowledge of programming is required of the user. Even when using only pre-defined commands, it is necessary to understand and memorize the commands.
On the other hand, when commands are input using a natural language, the user need not learn a computer language since he can utilize a commonly used language. However, it is rather difficult from a technical point of view to construct (particularly when the object of the use is general) an interface which makes it possible to input commands by a natural language.